Who Am I?
by xXBehindTheseEyesXx
Summary: Olivia always thought she knew who she was. . .until a mistake landed her in Middle Earth and she found that who she thought she was and who she is are two very different things indeed.
1. Olivia

"Wake up, Olivia!" groaning, Olivia Morris rolled over and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Don't you try that with me, young lady!" Oh, yeah. She forgot that her mom had programmed that response if she tried to hit the snooze. "C'mon Olivia, you don't want to be late!" spoke her own voice again. _Yes I do,_ Thought the real Olivia. "Think about it, Liv. If you don't get up, you won't get to talk to Leon today!" that got her going. The name of her crush always did. Cursing herself for recording that particular message onto her alarm clock, Olivia jumped out of bed.

Olivia Morris was tall for her age. She had long, wavy light brown hair that reached down almost to her butt, and piercing green eyes. Olivia was very popular at school, and had tons of friends. Almost everybody knew who she was, and most of them considered her the height of coolness and fashion. Olivia and her best friend, Mara, always set the new trends, and they were two of the prettiest girls in their grade.

Olivia went over to her closet and opened the door. _Hmmm, what to wear today?_ She wondered. After debating for about five minutes, she finally decided on her light pink mini-skirt with the silver buckle, and her white polo shirt with the words "I Kissed Orlando" in sparkly-pink letters on the front. Olivia wasn't normally this preppy; she was sort of a girly-punk rocker cross. But since she was already wearing girly clothes, why not go all the way? Walking over to her dresser, she rummaged around until she found her makeup box. She put on a hint of blush, and some pink lip gloss. From her jewelry box she took out a pink charm bracelet with a soccer ball and a flute charm on it and -of course- a copy of the One Ring on a chain. She wore that everyday.

Suddenly, her alarm clock started to talk again. "Get a move on, Liv! You wanna miss the bus?" Olivia looked at the clock and groaned. Her mom couldn't drive her to school today, and she doubted her older sister Charlotte would agree to. At 15, Charlotte was at her rebellious stage. She never did _anything_ anyone asked her to. Rushing over to her hat stand, Olivia completed her outfit with a pink baseball cap with the words 'girly' written across the top, a fuzzy pink scrunchy, and her pink sandals. She was ready to go.

Olivia tore down the stairs, grabbed her backpack (white, so no matter what she wore, it would always match), said a hurried goodbye to her parents and two sisters, and was out the door.

After a mad dash across her front lawn, and almost missing the bus in the process, Olivia sat down, breathless, next to her best friend, Mara.

"What's up, Liv?" Mara asked, then scrutinized her outfit. "Woah, you went with the 'all-girl' look, huh?" Mara was dressed in a punkish outfit that day. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, and a black polo shirt with "Don't Mess with Me" written all over it. Her white-blond, shoulder length hair was pulled up into a mess bun, with the ends sticking out.

"Yep. And you went with punk rocker." Olivia grinned at her friend. They loved mixing and matching outfits. "Hey, did Liam get on the bus?"

"Nope. He must be getting a ride. Lucky him." Mara wrinkled her nose, looking at some sixth grade boys yelling and laughing in the front seats. "I hate riding with the sixth graders. They're so immature."

"I know. I can't wait 'til we get to high school next year. Things will be _so _different. _Maybe Leon will like me._ Olivia added silently.

Mara laughed. "I know what you're thinking. You're hoping that Leon will like you, right?"

Olivia laughed, too. "Yep, basically." Even though she should be used to it by now, having been best friends with Mara since kindergarten, she sometimes still couldn't believe how much they could read each other's minds.

Mara sighed happily. "Ah, true love. I'm just glad I have Chris." Chris was Mara's boyfriend, whom she had been going out with since the beginning of their eighth grade year.

"Lucky." Olivia playfully shoved at Mara, who ducked out of the way, laughing.

Straitening up, Mara looked out the window. "Oh great, we're at the torture chamber already. And I have a math test first period." Mara hated math, and was infamous among the teachers for having a horrible attitude about it, much like Olivia's attitude about science.

"Ouch," said Olivia sympathetically, as they walked down the bus aisle together, dodging the annoying sixth graders. "Just try to get at least a D- on this, 'kay, Mara?" The girls walked up to the school's front door and went inside. The smell of chalk dust and erasers immediately rushed to meet them.

Mara laughed. "I'll think about it. 'Bye, Elf Ears!" she called, using another one of Olivia's nicknames, given to her because he had excellent hearing. Her 20-10 vision earned her the name, 'Elf Eyes' as well.

"Seeya at lunch!" Olivia shouted back, going in the opposite direction from her friend. Little did she know that she was not, in fact, going to see Mara at lunch- or any other time for a long, long while.


	2. Middle Earth

For everyone who reviewed my story, thank you!

**THECheeseTurkey: **Thanks for your input, but trust me, this will not be another typical Mary Sue. This one is actually going to be good. I've heard of the Mary Sue Litmus test, but it was really long and I decided not to bother. And don't worry, my story does have a plot. It just hasn't happened yet.

**anonymous: **I think that it's pretty easy to read, and apparently everyone else does, too. So I guess it's just you. And Liv is short for Olivia. But thank you for telling me about the Liam/Leon thing. I fixed it. : ) And trust me, Middle Earth will come in to play soon, as you will see if you read this chapter.

**Voldie on Varsity Track: **Thank you for the vote of confidence: ) But believe me, my plot will be different. You'll see.

**chocolateriku: **Don't worry, I will! Please keep reading: )

**SchizoAndroid: **You'll see soon enough. ; )

Olivia walked into her first class, biology. The teacher, Ms. Partridge, had already begun to set out the lab equipment.

"What are we doing today?" whispered Olivia to Bethany, the girl who sat across from her. Bethany rolled her eyes.

"Another completely dumb and majorly gross dissection lab. Frogs this time, I think."

"Oh, great." Olivia groaned. She was still recovering from last week's experiment, dissecting cow's eyes.

"Really. Great outfit, by the way." Bethany had never been one for style, but even the most fashion-deprived waistoid could tell that Olivia's outfits were always fabulous.

"Alright class, the lab's all set up, but first, I think we should do a little lesson on the anatomy of frogs." Olivia sighed inwardly. _This is soooo Ms. Partridge. She really needs to lay off the boring lectures. _Closing her eyes, Olivia leaned back in her seat. She had had plenty of boring teachers, and, like everyone else, had her own way of dealing with them. Her method was to just sit back with her eyes shut, and watch the colors and patterns that appeared. Pretty weird, she knew; that was why she never told anybody. This particular time, however, was different. Instead of being greeted by an onslaught of shapes and colors, she instead saw a swirling vortex. It was a rainbow of different colors, all churning together in a neverending cycle of motion. Intrigued, Olivia kept her eyes shut. Slowly, the vortex got bigger, as if she were moving toward it. When she reached it, she was engulfed by it, and met with the image of bright pinpoints of light. Stars. Still keeping her eyes tightly closed, Olivia felt herself moving faster and faster and faster through space and time. . .and then everything went black.

The first thing Olivia heard was the sound of birds chirping. _That's weird._ She thought. _I must have been dreaming. But why would I dream about something as ordinary as school? Whatever. I wonder what time it is. My alarm should ring any second. . . _Olivia suddenly realized that she was not in her bed. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Oh my God." She breathed. She was not in her bed. She was not in biology. She was not anywhere that she had ever been before. Towering green-leafed trees surrounded her, and a babbling brook ran through them to her right. "I am _definitely _not in Connecticut anymore."

Suddenly, she looked up to see three men riding through the forest. When they got close enough for her to see them clearly, her breath caught in her throat. "Oh. . .my. . .God." she said again, and with good reason, for standing in front of her were Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Who are you, and why are you out alone in the forest?" spoke Aragorn in a strong, sure voice.

"I'm Olivia, and I. . ." she didn't know how to explain her sudden appearance. "I don't know what happened, or how I got here. Everything just went black and. . ." she added a slight tremor to her voice, as if she was trying hard to keep from crying. Looking concerned, Legolas dismounted and started to walk towards her. He took her arm and helped her off the ground.

"Aragorn is right. One so young should not be alone in the woods. You can come with us to Edoras, and there you can tell us more about how you came to be here." Aragorn grabbed her arm and hoisted her up on Hausefel behind him.

"No worries. . .Olivia," he said, trying to get his tongue around the foreign name. "I will not let you fall." And with that, Olivia sped off through the trees, still wondering if she had strayed into a dream.

Sorry it was so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. ; )


	3. Edoras

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up! I had some writer's block. lol. : D

**Voldie on Varsity Track: **I don't like Litmus Tests and things like them because all fictional characters are different, and you can't define them as a 'Mary Sue' just from one test. I can think of plenty of famous book characters who would fail that test of yours, hands down. Thank you for your input, though.

**Amber Chase: **Thanks: ) Don't worry, I will be continuing with this story, it's just that I haven't had a lot of time to work on it these past few weeks. (A.K.A. I've been on vacation in WVA)

**THECheeseTurkey: **1. I have not read the books, but I probably will when I am older. (I'm only 13, so I think they would be too hard for me). 2. This will not be a rushed romance. Trust me on this one. 3. She's not going to take anyone's place, and is not going to be better than Aragorn or Legolas at archery or swordfighting. I don't know where you got that idea, because I never said anything like it. And I have mentioned a lot about her personality. 4. I'm changing the plot only a little bit, so I can fit Olivia into the story. 5. No Middle Earth character said or will say anything like that in my story. Maybe you are confusing "Who Am I?" with another story, because a lot of the stuff you have in your review makes no sense to my story. Thank you for your review, anyway. : )

**chocolateriku: **lol. I know! Even though I eat beef, but still. Thanks for reviewing again, and I hope you read this chapter!

**Seriously Wrong: **Maybe you should try to tell me what you think I could improve, like Voldie on Varsity Track and THECheeseTurkey have. Just saying that it looks like a Mary Sue and not telling me why makes me think that you are just saying that with no real reason or purpose.

**Kermit: **I know you aren't flaming. : ) But I disagree with most of what you wrote. You can't really tell if a story is 'good' or not from the first two chapters. Wait until chapter 7 or so before telling me that Olivia's a Mary Sue. One more thing: Since when is "no worries" modern slang? I know really old people who've said that.

**Jay Greenleaf Elf: **Thank you for reviewing my story.1. This will not be a Mary Sue. Read it and you will see. 2. My name is Nina, not Olivia. I have absolutely no idea where you got the idea that I am Olivia. I have never been to Middle-earth, even though I plan to go someday. I do not think I am better than everybody else, and neither does my character. And you say that I should write something that everybody will like. Whatever happened to freedom of speech? Suddenly I have to write something that everyone's going to approve of, or I'll be chased of Just because YOU don't like my plot line doesn't mean that no one else does. And even if everybody DID hate my story, I wouldn't have to change it. I do not follow the crowd, and I totally disagree with your opinion that I should.

The ride was wonderful. Olivia could scarcely believe that she was in Middle Earth! The only bad thing (though she would never admit it out loud) was that she wished she were riding in front of Legolas rather than Aragorn. She had always had a little bit of a crush on him. But at least from where she was, she could see him riding on the horse next to her, with Gimli behind him. His long blond hair flew out behind him, and his slim frame was silhouetted against the Rohan landscape.

"This has to be a dream." She breathed.

Behind her, Aragorn laughed. "This is no dream, My Lady. Look up ahead." He pointed, and she gasped. She hadn't noticed, but they were quickly approaching a big city that towered above the rest of the flat landscape.

"Edoras." She breathed.

Aragorn frowned. "How did you know that?"  
"Um. . .lucky guess, I guess." Was her response.

As they approached the city, Olivia could see that it didn't seem to be such a happy place. A flag ripped off of one of the turrets and fluttered down near them. Hausefel nickered, sidestepping a little. Without thinking, Olivia put her hand on his neck.

"Shhh, it's alright. . ." she soothed him, and he immediately calmed right down.

"Well, you're just full of surprises!" Aragorn laughed. "You must spend a lot of time around horses!"

"Not really." Olivia wrinkled her nose. Hanging around a dirty barn mucking out stalls wasn't exactly her idea of a fun time. But somehow, she didn't seem to mind getting dirty as much here. She only just realized that her mini-skirt had some dirt smudges, and her white shirt was tinted green with grass stains. At home, she would have completely freaked, but in Middle Earth, she didn't really care.

Aragorn looked surprised. "Well then, I guess you must have a natural gift!"

"I guess so." Olivia looked up to see that they were right at the gates of the city. Aragorn dismounted, and helped her down. Beside them, Legolas and Gimli were getting off as well.

"I'll take the horses to the stable." Aragorn said. "You three can go see King Theoden."

"All right." said Gimli, heading in the direction of the Golden Hall. Legolas followed with Olivia beside him.

"Who is Orlando?" asked Legolas suddenly.

"What?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Orlando." He said, pointing to your shirt. "Who is he?"

"Oh. . ." Olivia blushed a deep red. If she had known she was going to be landing in Middle Earth, she would never have worn that shirt. "Just. . .nobody." She ran ahead to catch up with Gimli, her cheeks hot.

"Oh my God, that was soooo embarrassing!" she muttered.

"What was, My Lady?" asked Gimli.

She didn't feel like explaining the whole thing over again, so she just shook her head. "Nothing."

They reached the Golden Hall and Aragorn was already there. "Come." He said. "Theoden is inside."

The foursome walked up to the building, where they had to give up their weapons. Olivia noticed Legolas slipping his bow beneath his shirt before entering, so the guards wouldn't notice, but she didn't say anything. Aragorn relinquished his sword, Gimli gave up his axe, and they entered.

The Hall had a tall ceiling, and statues of former kings decorated the sides. The foursome walked slowly down the hallway. At the end of the hall sat an old man on a throne and a man with black greasy hair standing next to him.

_Ewww, I forgot how ugly Theoden was when he was old. _Thought Olivia, looking disgusted. _And snake-guy Grima looks as bad as ever. I can't wait 'till Gandalf comes and. . .wait a second! _She looked up in horror. She had just realized that Gandalf was missing! _Where is he? He's supposed to be here and make Saruman leave Theoden's body, like the priest does to the little girl in The Exorcist! _Olivia started to panic. She had never been in the same room with an evil lord before, and she had no idea what to do. If Gandalf wasn't going to be able to save them, who would?

Suddenly, Legolas unsheathed his bow and pointed it at Theoden. "Leave now, or you die!"

Saruman in Theoden began to laugh. "I think not, elf prince. If you shoot me, Theoden dies as well."

"No he won't, and you know it." Legolas said fiercely. "If I shoot him right in the heart, you have to leave him, and no harm will come to the king."

Theoden's face took on a nervous expression. "No, wait. . ." But it was too late. Legolas took aim, and fired. The arrow pierced the king's heart, and Saruman was sent spinning across the room.

Aragorn grinned broadly. "Well done, Legolas. Your aim is as true as ever." Olivia was speechless. _Oh my God, that was amazing! _She could not stop herself from grinning.

"Long live Theoden King!" Everyone said.

A/N: Review! ; ) Next chapter soon. . .


	4. The Road to Helm's Deep

**Animebishieluver: **Meh to you. I'm starting to get tired of this whole 'Mary Sue' thing. People, please just wait a while before telling me I'm writing a preppy Mary Sue. And about the prep thing: yes, she DOES act a little preppy at the beginning, but if you actually READ the STORY, you'd see that she stops acting like that once she gets to Middle Earth. About the flames: I haven't been flamed yet, have I? (Though the first part of yours IS a flame, in case you don't know)

**Myri78: **Thanks: ) They'll be more as soon as possible, but I don't exactly update regularly. . .if you added me to your favorite authors list, you could see whenever I update. hint, hint ; ) Just kidding, I'm not that desperate!

Olivia lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She was in MIDDLE EARTH. And what's more, because she was there, the story was changing. She had a feeling that without her, Gandalf would have come and Legolas wouldn't have had to save them all. But the question was: Why? Why would her presence make such a difference? Could she really be that important? Back home on earth, she had acted a lot like the world revolved around her. She was a top-dog eighth-grader, pushing the sixth graders around and laughing about it. She was a major class flirt, causing half the boys in her grade to fall in love with her. She was preppy, caring more about the outfit she was wearing that day than if she had finished all her homework. But here, she was beginning to realize that there were more important things in the world than her. _Like Legolas_, she thought, but immediately pushed that thought away. He was a thousand-year-old elf. She was a fourteen-year-old teenager. _Get real, Liv. _She told herself. _Things like that only happen in fairy tales. _

The next day, the quartet set off for Helm's Deep. Aragorn had finally convinced Theoden to let the women and children leave with them, and he would follow a few days behind with the soldiers. Olivia was the self-appointed babysitter of the group.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" she asked quietly, bending down to the height of the five-year-old girl in front of her.

"Lina." The girl answered in a soft voice. There were tears running down her cheeks. "I can't find my mommy!"

Olivia stood up surveying the scene around them. There were so many people, it was no wonder that children were getting lost. Not wanting to upset the little girl, she reasurred her gently. "It's okay, Lina, we'll find you're mommy. Great name, by the way. Soooo chic!"

"So what?" the girl asked, confused.

"Uh. . .never mind. It's a Gondor thing." Olivia had long since decided to pretend she came from Gondor. It seemed the easiest thing to do; after all, who would believe her if she told them the truth?  
"Okay." The little girl seemed satisfied by her answer.

"What does your mommy look like, honey?" Olivia asked Lina.

"She's got long brown hair like me, and she's wearing a grey dress."

"Sort of like yours?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, but bigger." The girl seemed to be close to tears again, and Olivia bent down and hugged her close.

"Don't you worry, we'll find her real soon." Suddenly, a cry pierced the air.

"Lina! LINA! Where is my daughter?" a distraught woman suddenly appeared, pushing her way past horses and wagons piled high with goods.

"MOMMY!" Lina shrieked, tearing herself from Olivia's grasp and running over to the lady.

"Oh, Lina, Lina, I never thought I'd see you again!" the woman threw her arms around her daughter, sobbing with relief. "I heard that a herd of orcs was headed our way, and. . ."

Olivia hated to break in on the tender moment, but she was startled by what Lina's mother had said. "Orcs? Where?"

"Heading this way, down that ridge." The woman pointed west. The men are already preparing to fight. You must have been too busy taking care of Lina that you didn't notice." She shot Olivia a grateful look. "Thank you again, by the way. Consider me forever in your debt."

Olivia blushed. "It was nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure Lina was safe."

"Well, that was very kind of you. . ."

"Olivia."

"Olivia, then. Thank you so very much. I hope our paths cross again." The woman picked up Lina and headed off.

"Bye, Oll. . .eeee. . ." the little girl seemed to be having trouble pronouncing the foreign name. Olivia smiled.

"You can just call me Liv. Everyone does."

"Okay. Bye, Liv!"

"Bye, Lina!" Olivia smiled to herself. Back home, she had never liked kids, and would never have even considered babysitting. _Lina was really sweet. Maybe little kids aren't so bad after all. _She thought to herself. _Unless, of course, you have to change their diapers. _She thought, wrinkling her nose.

"Olivia!" she whipped around to see Legolas standing behind her. He looked worried.

"What is it?"

"Orcs. Just beyond the western ridge. We have to be prepared to fight. I want you to go find Eowyn and tell her we need her to lead the women and children to Helm's Deep."

Olivia gasped. She had almost forgotten about the orcs. "Let me fight! I'm really good at archery. I did it at camp and my counselor said I had natural talent! I was the best in the class, by far!" Suddenly, all Olivia wanted to do was to charge into battle, fighting side by side with Legolas.

He shook his head. "It's too dangerous. You're only a child."  
"I'm not a child!" she protested. "I'm fourteen!"

"And still a child, in my eyes. No." he said forcefully. "Go find Eowyn, before it's too late!"

Not wishing to displease him, Olivia hurried off in search of the young woman.

_She's not much older than me. _fumed Olivia. _Why should _she _get to lead everyone to Helm's Deep? Why can't _I _do it? Besides the fact that I have no idea how to get there. . .Oh, I guess that _would_ be a pretty good reason. _

"Eowyn!" called Olivia over the rush of the crown. "Eowyn! Where are you?"

"I'm over here! Is that you, Olivia?" Over the time she spent in Edoras, Olivia had become good friends with Eowyn. They were a lot alike: they both wanted to help out as much as possible, they both had extremely long hair, and last (but _certainly _not least) they both had really big crushes on members of the fellowship.

"Yes!" Olivia called back, and Eowyn came running up.

"What is it?"

"Legolas wants you to lead the people to Helm's Deep!" she said in a rush. "Orcs are on their way!"

"What?" Eowyn looked shocked, but she quickly composed herself. "Well, all right then. Quick, help me round up the others!"

The two of them raced around, telling everyone to follow them. That was one of the things the liked about Eowyn. Even though she was only a teenager, she always treated her like an adult. Olivia smiled. She should have known that with Eowyn in charge, there was no way she was going to be stuck with nothing to do.

"Liv, I'll lead, since I know the way. But I'd like you to stay back with everyone, making sure nothing happens and everything runs smoothly, all right?" Eowyn smiled. "I saw you with little Lina earlier. You were simply fantastic." Olivia swelled with pride.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Eowyn grinned back, then rushed to the head of the line. Olivia assumed her position towards the middle of the line, checking for confused women or stray children.

"All right, everyone. Follow Eowyn!" she called. "We're officially on the road to Helm's Deep!"

**A/N: Wow, I actually updated! Amazing! Please review: )**


	5. Rescuing Aragorn

**LaliathIell: **Well, at least you said "so far, so good." Thanks for the review, and TRUST ME about the Mary Sue thing. I know what I'm doing.

**Morwen: **lalala. More of the same. Well, thank you for the review anyway. And fine, I took the litmus test and got a good score on it. So maybe now people can stop bugging me about it. . .

**ArwenEvenstar83: **Thanks: ) I hope you like this one!

The journey to Helm's Deep was mostly uneventful. Olivia returned a few lost children to their parents, comforted a few angsty mothers and wives, worried about their men in the battle, and even helped a senile old lady back to her family. The woman had wandered off about halfway through the journey, and when Olivia found her, insisted on calling her "Reanae".

Eowyn stayed up front, tirelessly leading the group on. Olivia admired her for her courage and her strength. _I hope I can be like that when I'm older. _She thought.

Soon enough, the group reached a hilltop, and down below lay a valley. Across that valley towered a vast cliff, and built into that cliff was the long-awaited Helm's Deep. A cry rang up throughout the crowd. "We're saved!" "There it is!" "We're saved!"

A lady grabbed Olivia's arm.

"We're safe, my lady!" she cried, before rushing off. Olivia felt a warmth run through her body, and grin spread across her face. They were safe at last!

The mob surged down the other side of the hill and across the valley. With everyone running, it didn't take long for the people of Edoras to reach the fortress, where they were welcomed with open arms.

Everyone was given a room, and Olivia shared with Eowyn. The two girls wearily sat down for a quick rest, but they knew their duties were far from over.

"The men should be arriving soon," Eowyn explained. "We have to prepare a meal for them, as they'll be weary from fighting. We also have to organize the children together to be led into the caves. A battle is expected this evening. Once the women are done with their duties, they will go into the caves as well."

"And what about you?" I teased. "You told me that someday you want to disguise yourself as a man. Will you do it now?"

"No!" Eowyn playfully shoved Olivia, who giggled. "People would be expecting that. I think I'll wait until a time when I know less of the people fighting."

"Good choice." Though she would never admit it, Olivia was a little disappointed that Eowyn was not going to fight. If Eowyn fought, there was more of a chance of convincing her to help her disguise herself, too. Olivia shook her head ruefully. A few days ago, the thought of fighting in a battle would have made her cringe and shudder. You could hardly expect to come out of battle with perfect hair. And heavy armor was _sooooo _out. But now, she wanted nothing more than to stand and fight, helping to defend the people of Rohan.

"So, I'm ready. I'll help with the cooking, if that's okay with you." In truth, Olivia was a terrible cook, but she would be more likely to see the men coming in from the kitchen. She wanted to make sure Legolas was all right.

Eowyn looked puzzled at first, then apologetic. "Oh, no, Olivia, you misunderstood me. You will be going back into the caves with the other children."

Olivia was speechless. She had always thought that Eowyn understood that she didn't want to be treated like a little kid who couldn't take care of herself. Eowyn, of all people, should understand that.

"No!" she exploded. "I want to help! No one lets me to anything, and I'm sick of it!"

"Liv, you're just a. . ."

"Don't say it." Olivia spat. "Don't you dare say I'm just a child. I'm fourteen years old. I've been a teenager for more than a year, and I'm fully capable of helping out!" Olivia got up and stormed toward the door. "I'm going to prove to _everyone _just how able I am. You'll see!" and with that, the door slammed, and Olivia had disappeared down the corridor.

Olivia ran down the stairs toward the kitchen. She'd show that Eowyn what she could do! She remembered from the movie that Aragorn had fallen over a cliff, and would appear hours later. Well, she was going to make sure that 'hours' would be reduced to 'minutes'.

She knew that Brego would save him from the river, and then slowly but surely take him to Helm's Deep. With Aragorn close to unconsciousness, there was no way they could go any faster than a walk, or he would fall off. If she rode over and found him, she could get on Brego in front of him and make sure he didn't fall off. Then they could gallop back to Helm's Deep way before the battle began. The only problem was that she had never ridden a horse before. But she'd seen plenty of people do it on TV, and it didn't look too hard. _All I need to do is jump on, grab the reins, and hang on! _She told herself as she tried to figure out how to put a saddle on one of the barn horses.

_Oh, forget it. _She finally thought. _I'm wasting precious rescue time here! _By climbing up onto the side of the stall and getting on that way, Olivia was able to mount the horse on only her second try. She was glad she had chosen a docile old mare rather than a feisty stallion, who probably would have galloped off at the first opportunity.

"Okay. . .um, walk?" Amazingly, the horse started to clop down the barn aisle with no other encouragements. When they got outside, Olivia paused for a second. _C'mon girl, you can do this! _She told herself. _Just say gallop, and you'll be on your way. _But her mouth wouldn't open. _What are you so scared about?_ She scolded herself. _Even if you _do _fall off, it's not the end of the world. . .unless you crack your head open. _Olivia gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have thought of that. Suddenly, a phrase she had programmed into her alarm clock came to mind. _"Think about it, Liv. If you don't get up, you won't get to talk to Leon today!" Think about it, Liv. If you don't get this horse moving soon, you won't be able to save Aragorn in time. But just picture Legolas's face when you do! _That got her going. "Giddy-yap!" she yelled to the horse, and they were off and running.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Olivia screamed, as she almost fell off. The ride was a lot bumpier than she imagined, and it was all she could do not to pull up and stop, at least for a second. But she knew that if she stopped, she'd never have the courage to start again.

"C'mon, you can do it!" she whispered to herself. "Save Aragorn, and everyone will know what you can do. . .especially Legolas." The thought of the elf smiling at her admiringly spurred her on.

_"Amazing, Olivia!" he would exclaim in his soft Elvish lilt. "I never thought you had it in you! You're really something!"_

_"Thanks." She would answer shyly. "But it was nothing compared to what _you've _done." Suddenly, Legolas would notice how beautiful she really was. How could he have not noticed her beautiful emerald green eyes, or her silky honey-brown hair? He would start to feel as though he needed her at his side, as his queen, forever and forever. . ._

Olivia was so absorbed in her daydream, she might have flown right past Aragorn if he hadn't called out weakly. "Olivia. . ."

She tugged hard on her horse's reins, bringing him to a quick halt. "Aragorn! There you are! I've been looking for you ever since I heard what happened! I'll get on Brego in front of you, and ride him back to Helm's Deep. You don't look in much shape to do anything right now." She started to dismount, then, remembering how wild and untamed Brego had seemed in the stable scene in The Two Towers Extended Edition, thought better of it. "Um . . .on second thought, why don't you come over here?"

Aragorn obliged, dismounting and pulling himself into the saddle with ease. Olivia tied Brego's reins to her horse's, then turned back to Aragorn. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Olivia was more prepared for the sudden start this time, and didn't even come close to falling off. By the time they were halfway back to the fortress, she was guiding her horse with ease.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to ride!" yelled Aragorn through the whipping wind.

"Let's just say I had to learn really fast!" Olivia called back.

By the time the castle was in view, Olivia was exhausted. _Constant exercise can really take it out on a girl_, she thought wearily.

At the gate, she dismounted and untangled Brego's reins from her own. "I'll put these guys back in the stable. You'd better go tell everyone you're okay. I hate to say it, but they all think you're dead." Olivia frowned.

Aragorn smiled at her. "And without you, it is likely that I would be."

Olivia started to protest that even if she hadn't come, he would have made it back on his own, but she decided not to say anything. Once the horses were put back in their stalls, Olivia followed Aragorn back to the main building. He did his thing with the doors, and everyone looked up. Shouts of joy came up from the crowd.

"He's alive!"

Off to the side, no one but Olivia seemed to notice Legolas. He was standing there, arms folded across his chest, and he was looking at Olivia with a new light in his eyes.

**A/N: Next chapter soon! Thanks for all your reviews and support: ) **


	6. Who Am I?

**Element Mage: **I'm glad you like it. : ) This is the last chapter, but I'm planning a sequel, so I hope you'll read that, too!  
**IwishChan: **If you read this chapter, I think you'll get some answers to your questions. . . ; )  
**randomrohanfreek: **Thanks for your comments. : ) If you continue reading this chapter and the sequel, you'll see why she can do a lot of unnatural stuff, and why she may seem 'Sueish' to a lot of you.  
**BETSY: **Don't worry, I will: )

**Disclaimer: **I don't think I've done one of these so far, so I'm doing it now. I don't own Middle Earth or any of the characters. I do own Olivia, and Lina! hugs Lina

**A/N: Next chapter soon! Thanks for all your reviews and support: )**

"Come on, everybody!" called Olivia over the chattering of fifty-odd children, all under the age of twelve. "To the caves!" Looking around she tried to find Lina, but the crowd was just too big.

"I hope she's around here somewhere," she murmured. Lina had seemed pretty attached to her mother; she wondered what her reaction to having to be separated from her would be. "At least it isn't forever. It's just important for the children to be safe."

Olivia lead the children as far back into the caves as possible, then ran as fast as she could back to the front area of Helm's Deep.

"I did it!" she called to Eowyn. "The children are all taken care of!"

"Excellent," Eowyn smiled at her. "Come on, we'd better get back there ourselves."

"All right." Olivia, obediently following Eowyn to the line of other women heading into the caves.

"Olivia!" Olivia whirled around to see Legolas standing about fifty feet away. He motioned for her to go to him.

"I'll be there in a sec," she told Eowyn, then pushed her way through the crowd to him. "Did you want me for something?" she asked.

"Yes, I actually did." Legolas smiled warmly at her. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Aragorn. If you hadn't ridden after him the way you did, I fear he wouldn't have arrived until it was too late."

Olivia blushed. "Oh. . .it was nothing. Really. It was the least I could do. . ."

Legolas studied her. "I also have something else to say."

_You've suddenly realized that I'm your true love and you want me to stay here forever and get married. . .oh, snap out of it, Liv! _Olivia reprimanded herself. _He's waaaay too old for you! Despite the fact he only looks about twenty in human years. . ._

"Ever since we found you, you've been asking us to take you more seriously, and stop treating you like a child."

_Oh, great. He's going to scold me because he thinks I was too young to do what I did. _

"Ever since earlier today, I thought that we were right; that you are fourteen, and just a child. But after what you did, you have proved yourself Olivia. You are right. You are not a child."

Olivia beamed. "Does that mean that you're going to let me fight?"

"No." Legolas said in a firm but friendly tone. "We don't even let adult women fight. But the truth is, you're not really an adult, either. You're a. . .um. . .you're in the middle."

"A teenager?" Olivia offered helpfully.

Legolas frowned, confused. "I am not familiar with this word, 'teenager'. But if that is what you would like me to call you, then I shall."

"Wow. That's awesome. Thanks, Legolas!" She ran up to him and gave him a quick hug, then rejoined Eowyn.

"What was all that about?" she asked, puzzled. Than a slow smile spread across her face. "He didn't. . ." she paused. "Did he?"

"No!" Olivia said, playfully shoving Eowyn. ". . .though I wish he had." They both laughed. "No, what he really wanted was just to say that after what I did today-" she paused to glance pointedly at Eowyn- "he doesn't think I should be treated like a little kid anymore."

Eowyn looked thoughtful. "I suppose he's right. I'm sorry about how I treated you."

"No problem." Olivia grinned. "But no offense, it _was_ pretty unfair. You're letting ten-year-old boys fight, for God's sake!" then she mock-glared at Eowyn. "And don't you DARE say that's because they're men, and stronger than women!" Eowyn laughed.

"When I was a girl, I always told myself that they didn't let women fight because they were more important, and should be protected better." Olivia grinned.

"I should have thought of that!" The two of them continued to talk and joke all the way back to the caves. Olivia smiled. _I'm glad Eowyn and I are getting along again. I hate fighting! _

Olivia thought that if she had to endure one more moment of listening to crying children and wailing babies, she would scream. _I can't take this. _She gritted her teeth. _It's a nightmare. _She had been sitting in the caves for almost three hours, waiting for the fighting to stop. At one point, the orcs had almost broken through the barrier, but the men had stopped them just in time. That had been the only exciting point of the entire battle for her (though she did feel sort of guilty about thinking of the battle as exciting- everyone else was scared to death!).

All of a sudden, a great cheer rose up outside the barrier. Olivia jumped up. Was the fighting over? Were they finally free?  
"Helm's Deep has not been taken!" a joyful cry came from a woman near the front of the room.

"Yesssss!" Olivia ran towards the front of the cave. "We're free!" The barrier was pulled away, and she, along with about a hundred other women and girls, streamed out into the cool night air.

"Liv!" she looked to her left to see a little girl running towards her.

"Hey, Lina!" she grabbed the little girl and hugged her close. "We're safe!" then she pulled away and held her at arm's length. "Wait, you didn't loose you're mother again, did you?"

Lina giggled. "No! She's right over there, see?" Olivia looked in the direction she was pointing, and indeed, Lina's mother stood there, smiling. Olivia smiled back, walking over.

"So we meet again, Olivia." Lina's mother smiled warmly. "I am glad that you have made it through the battle all right."

"Same to you." Olivia grinned back. "And same to Lina. You're lucky to have such a sweet little girl as a daughter." She put her arm around Lina's shoulder.

"I like you, too! You're a great friend!" Lina wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then she drew back, looking puzzled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's Orlando, and why did you kiss him?" Lina wrinkled her nose. "Boys are gross!"

Olivia groaned loudly. "He's nobody. Never mind."

"Okay." Lina gave her another quick hug, then ran off to rejoin her mother. "Bye, Liv!"  
"See ya!" Olivia smiled, watching the little girl walk away with her mother. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with a wave of homesickness. Ever since she had gotten used to being in Middle Earth (which was basically right after the first time she saw Legolas), she had barely thought of home. Now, she was suddenly missing all of it: her house, her school, her friends. . .even her parents and her sisters. All of a sudden, Olivia just felt like crying.

"Olivia!" she sighed. _Why are people always calling me? _Turning, she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli standing over by the bridge. . .with Gandalf.

"Ohmigod!" she cried. She had completely forgotten about how Gandalf came with an army and saved everyone. Now she could finally ask him where he had been in Edoras!

She raced over to them. "Gandalf?"

Aragorn looked puzzled. "That's right! How did you. . ." But Gandalf didn't look surprised in the least that she knew who he was.

"Never mind, Aragorn. All will be told in time. Now, we need to get some place where we can talk." He glanced around at the throngs of people milling about, looking for loved ones and surveying the damage done during the battle. "In private."

The six of them headed into the hall, and under Gandalf's instructions, into a little-used room that contained a table and- as luck would have it- six chairs. They all sat down, instinctively turning to Gandalf. When he spoke, his words were directed at Olivia.

"Olivia Morris." She started, looking spooked.

"How. . . how did you know my last name?"

Gandalf smiled gently. "Oh, I know a lot of things about you, Olivia. Even more than you do."

"Let me get this straight. You claim to know more about me. . .than I know about me?" Gandalf nodded. "Uh-uh, no way! How could you know _anything _about me?"

"We'll get to _how _I know later. Now, I suggest, we had better stick to _what _I know, and what it has to do with the future of Middle Earth." Olivia was so speechless, she couldn't do anything but sit there with her mouth hanging open. _The future of Middle Earth? What could I possibly have to do with the future of Middle Earth? _

"But what could she possibly have to do with the future of Middle Earth?" Legolas asked, echoing Olivia's thoughts. "She's only fourteen!"

" 'Sometimes the smallest people can do the most extraordinary things,'" quoted Gandalf. "Sound familiar, Olivia?"

"Yes. . .Galadriel said that to Frodo in Lothlorien. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Hold on a second." Aragorn said firmly. "How did you know that, Olivia? You weren't there!" She didn't have an answer for him, but Gandalf did.

"True, she wasn't there. But she heard it. And saw it. Right, Olivia?" Olivia felt as though the world was being turned upside-down.

"I. . .I don't know what you mean." She said shakily. _There's no way Gandalf can know about Earth. There's no way Gandalf can know. . ._ she chanted to herself silently.

"It's all right," he said gently. "You can tell them. It is vital to the future of Middle-earth that you do." _There he goes again, with that 'future of Middle-earth' stuff. . .but I still don't know what it has to do with me! _

"Okay. . ." she started slowly. "Um. . .I'm not really from Gondor." Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli looked indifferent.

"Is that all?" Legolas said. "Olivia, it doesn't matter whether you are from Gondor or not."

"Yes, it does. . .and no, that's not all." She swallowed, looking over at Gandalf. "I can't do it." She whispered to him. "I can't tell them that I'm not from Middle Earth. Can't you do it?" she pleaded.

Gandalf looked at her sternly. "No, Olivia. You say you want to be treated like an adult, so you must act like one. You must take responsibility for yourself." Olivia sighed. He was right.

"I am not from Gondor." She repeated. "I am really. . .I'm really from. . ." _C'mon Liv, you can do this. . ._ "I'm from Earth."

"Earth?" echoed Aragorn, confused. "Not _Middle_ Earth?"

"No. Just plain Earth. Far away from here. In fact, in my world, Middle Earth doesn't exist." This brought outbursts from Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Not exist?"

"Impossible!"

"This makes no sense!"

"But it's true." Olivia said slowly. "In my world, Middle Earth only exists in movies."

"Movies?" asked Legolas. "Where is Movies?"

"Movies isn't a place. 'A movie' is this thing where. . .well, never mind. I'll tell you later. The important thing is, no one in my world knows Middle Earth is real. They think it's made up." She took a breath. "I did, too. Until I landed in here, that is. And then you found me in the forest." She looked at Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, then back at Gandalf. "That's all I know. I don't know why I'm here, or what it has to do with the future of Middle Earth. I also don't know why you didn't show up in Edoras. You were supposed to get Saruman out of Theoden!"

"Wait a moment." Aragorn interrupted. "We never planned for Gandalf to come with us to Edoras! We met him just before we found you, and he was going to go after Merry and Pippin!"

"Well, that's not the way it happened in the movie." Olivia said. "And I have a feeling that the reason it didn't happen that way now is because of me." she turned to Gandalf. "Right?" He smiled.

"Right. You're very smart, Olivia." Olivia beamed. "But unfortunately, I don't know the whole reason why you're here." She groaned.

"Can you at least tell me what I have to do with the future of Middle Earth?"

"No." Gandalf said. "All I know is that you have a big part to play yet, young lady. But it won't be for a while. Until then. . ."

"Yes?" Olivia asked eagerly. As much as she loved Middle Earth and the people she had met there, she wanted, more than anything, to go home.

"You can choose what you want to do. You can either stay here, or go home."

"Go home!" Olivia answered immediately, then turned to everyone else. "I mean. . .no offense."

"No offense taken, of course." Legolas said gently. "We will all miss you."

"I'll miss you guys, too." She said softly, tears in her eyes. "But I miss my home, too. And if Gandalf is right, which I'm _sure _he is, then I'll be back someday."

Olivia walked over to Gimli. "Thank you for finding me in the forest." She said. He smiled.

"It was our pleasure, lass." Next, she turned to Aragorn.

"Thank you for letting me come with you to Edoras." He nodded respectfully at her.

"I was glad to. And thank you for saving me after the orc attack. You're a wonderful girl, Olivia." Slowly, she turned to Legolas. This was going to be the hardest for her.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me since I got here. And for treating my like a teenager." Instinctively, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. To her delight, he hugged her back.

"You were always my favorite character," she whispered in his ear, before letting go. She squared her shoulders, then went back to stand next to Gandalf. "I'm ready." He smiled warmly at her.

"Then let's go." he took her arm, and picked up his staff. Saying some words in a language that Olivia didn't recognize, he turned the staff in slow circles around them, leaving a glowing green light in it's wake. Then, the room they were in, along with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli began to fade slowly. . . slowly. . .until Olivia could see nothing but vague shapes and splashes of color. The colors began to move, creating a swirling vortex. The rainbow-colored vortex got bigger and bigger, as if they were moving closer. Olivia suddenly realized that she couldn't feel Gandalf's grip on her arm anymore. The swirling color engulfed her, pulling her, and all of a sudden she could see stars. She was speeding, back through space and time, faster and faster and faster. . .and then everything went black.

"Olivia? Olivia! _Olivia Morris!_" Olivia opened her eyes to see a stern-faced Mrs. Partridge looming over her. Olivia instinctively shrank back.

"Olivia, I'm surprised at you. I never thought _you'd _be the one I'd catch napping in class!" glaring at her once more, she whirled around and headed back to the front of the room.

"Ohmigod, I'm still in science class!" she breathed.

"Um, yeah, where else would you be?" Bethany asked.

"Just. . .never mind." Olivia was examining her clothes and hair, amazed to find that there were no grass stains, no dirt smears, and every strand of her wavy light brown hair was perfectly in place. Even her makeup, which had long since smeared off while she was in Middle Earth, was intact. "This is amazing," she murmured.

"What's amazing is that you conked out in class!" Bethany whispered. "I've never seen you do _anything _like that before!"

"How long was I out?" Olivia whispered back.

"Just a few minutes." Came the reply.

Olivia sat back in her seat, awestruck. What had seemed like days to her had in reality only taken place in a few minutes. She couldn't believe it. She felt like she had aged years.

As Mrs. Partridge started a lecture on the anatomy of frogs, Olivia let her mind wander back to what Gandalf had said just before she left. _You are vital to the future of Middle Earth. . ._could it be true? Could she, average teenager Olivia Morris, play an important role in the future of another world? If Gandalf was right (and she had a sneaking suspicion he was) the she was obviously not just plain old Olivia Morris. She was obviously someone more important, much more important.

"Who am I?" she whispered to herself. "Who am I?"

**To be continued. . . **


End file.
